


83 "Stay there I'm coming to get you"

by allousive



Series: One Hundred Ways To Say 'I Love You' [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Auror James Sirius Potter, Established Relationship, Injury, M/M, Violence, it's not super graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-08-20 15:47:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20230360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allousive/pseuds/allousive
Summary: James really should be more careful.





	83 "Stay there I'm coming to get you"

**Author's Note:**

> i don't think i'm very good at writing angsty/actiony type scenes so i'm trying to expand my horizons and practice different types of genre instead of just my usual fluff, because although i love writing fluff, it's nice to change things up and write something different. but yeah sorry if it's not great, action is not my usual forte, enjoy x

* * *

83 “Stay there. I’m coming to get you”

It was inevitable really, you don’t go long after passing your Auror exams without getting hurt, whether that be in or out of the field. James had been unsuspecting, and why wouldn’t he be, no one walks around day to day just expecting to be hurt on their way home from the shops. He’d only gone out because they were out of milk and he’d lost the rock, paper, scissors battle to Teddy on who was to go and get it.

A small part of him knew it was partly his own fault, he was the one who’d decided to take the route down the quiet and practically empty side-streets, it was quicker, just a lot less safe than the main roads. In fact, he could’ve just apparated and avoided the situation entirely, hindsight was always bittersweet.

He hadn’t recognised his attackers face at first, the light was in his eyes and so the person’s face was in the shadows. But as he tried to fight back, he caught a glimpse and almost laughed. A man who James had tried to send to Azkaban off the back of his first raid. His face was distinctive, a scar through his right eyebrow and a tattoo on the side of his neck. James didn’t even get the time to speak before the man was throwing a hex his way, knocking him backwards into the wall and causing him to drop the cartons he’d been carrying.

He’d been so surprised he hadn’t even managed to duck, the hex hitting him in the eye and throwing him entirely off balance. The attacker wasted no time, throwing another jinx at James, this time at his stomach, causing a large gash to cut through his clothes and appear on his stomach, blood beginning to pour out. In fact, both actions occurred so quickly that he hadn’t even been able to pull his wand out of his pocket and by the time he thought about doing it, the man was already turning and bolting off out of the alley.

Completely in shock, James just stared down at the wound, still holding one side of his head as he watched the red wash over his jeans. Due to the force of the spell and the effect of his wounds James found he was unable to hold himself up and went sliding down the wall onto the floor, his free hand clutching at his stomach, ignoring the searing pain as he tried to stop the blood flow from the wound. Both hands were occupied and he didn’t really want to move either but he had to, he needed to get his wand out to cast some kind of healing charm or send a message back home to Teddy for help.

He could hardly open his right eye and holding onto the side of his head was less important that holding his stomach, so James let go and tentatively reached down into his pocket, moving slowly so as not to open the wound further and cause himself anymore pain. Despite his efforts, blood was rushing out of his stomach and onto the pavement faster than James had anticipated it to and he was starting to panic, vision going slightly fuzzy. His mind had gone blank on any spells he could use to close the wound or quell the bleeding, all he could think to do was cast a cleaning charm to at least remove some of the blood around him to get a better look at the wound, although it was in vain as the wound hadn’t stopped bleeding and everything would be covered again in no time.

Finally, James managed to muster up enough energy to send a patronus back to Teddy with a message, the patronus was still incorporeal and the message was only one word long, “help”, but James hoped it would be enough for Teddy to understand. Thankfully it was, Teddy sent back a reply almost immediately. His patronus, a fox, bounded up from one end of the alleyway, stopping right in front of James and looking to be surveying him.

Teddy’s voice rang out from the luminescent form, “_Stay there. I’m coming to get you_.”

James sighed in relief, letting his head fall back against the brick and his eyes close. He can’t have had his eyes shut for more than a minute before he heard the familiar ‘pop’ sound of someone apparating near him. The footsteps running up the alley were frantic and fast, much like Teddy’s voice as he called out for James. Teddy stopped abruptly in front of James and crouched down, putting his hands on both his shoulders and shaking him slightly.

“James?” He asked, voice panicked.

James groaned, forcing his eyes open to look at Teddy. He felt tired, more tired than he’d ever felt and his vision was still blurry, white dots floating around everywhere he looked. He could feel the slickness of the blood on his fingers, although the pain of the wound had lessened.

“Hey Jamie, look at me, keep looking at me, I’m going to close this wound for you but I need you to move your hand and keep your eyes open and on me.” Teddy instructed, shuffling backwards so he was in a better position to heal James.

As he reached down to move James’ hand he winced at the sight of the gash, blood still trickling out and down his stomach. Taking a deep breath, Teddy held his wand firmly and steeled himself before he began saying the spell to close the wound. He didn’t even care that they were out in public and he was performing magic, so what if he was seen, his main priority was making sure James was okay.

James sighed, breathing heavily as he tried to keep focusing on Teddy. He could almost feel the skin on his stomach stitching itself back together, a strange sensation unlike anything he’d ever felt before. But it wasn’t enough to put the energy back into his body and he was beginning to fade fast, his vision had gone from blurry to practically nothing. He tried to lift his hand to reach out and touch Teddy but all he could do was flex his fingers slightly.

“Love you Ted.” He muttered as he let his eyes fall shut once again.

* * *


End file.
